Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{-9}{7r} - \dfrac{4}{7r}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{-9 - (4)}{7r}$ Combine like terms: $k = \dfrac{-13}{7r}$